This invention generally relates to an improved valve apparatus and a method of operating thereof which has a spring retainer member suitable for accommodating a spring member therein for operably coupling thereabove a pipe coupling body. Inside the pipe coupling body is a ball headed member operably coupled to the spring retainer member suitable for blocking or allowing medium passage through the pipe coupling body.
Conventional valve devices often utilize a so-called flap valve which has an operably connected flap member inside a pipe member suitable for being operated outside the pipe member. Here, the flap member is operably coupled on at least one end to the inner surface of the valve device, the free end suitable for being moved. The flap member is suitable for being operably held at an upstanding position when passage of medium through the valve device is intended to be blocked. When passage of the medium through the valve device is required, the free end of the flap member is moved upwards for opening the passageway inside the valve device. Similarly, a so-called "butterfly" valve is readily available for use. In the so-called "butterfly" valve, a flap member is held inside the valve member, preferably at the middle portion thereof, in order to permit the ends of the flap member to be free and unobstructed. The middle portion of the flap member of the "butterfly" valve device can be manipulated from the exterior portion of the device for allowing the flap member to be in an upstanding position for stopping flow of medium through the valve device and flipped open for allowing flow therethrough.
These types of valve devices are, however, often ineffective, both in blocking off or in allowing the medium to pass through the valve devices. Here, unnecessary blockage of medium occur by the free end of the flap member of the flap valve device or the middle portion of the flap member in the "butterfly" valve device when in operation. Moreover, in both instances, leaks can occur therebetween the edges and the internal surface of the valve device when blockage of medium is required. Also, the flap members in both instances tend to jam inside the valve member due to various operational parameters, such as thermal expansions generated by the variegated medium temperatures passing therethrough, corrosion, bad fittings, or the like.
Thus, there is a dire need to provide an efficient and improved valve apparatus and a method of operation thereof in order to avoid the above-discussed problems. More particularly, a need is felt to provide an improved valve which can completely block off passing medium when desired, as well as allow the rapid, complete and efficient passage therethrough when required. Moreover, the improved valve should be suitable for being operated with efficiency and quickness.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved valve apparatus and a method of operation thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved valve apparatus and a method of operation thereof which is suitable for efficiently and completely blocking off medium passing through the improved valve; and rapidly, efficiently and unimpedingly allowing passage thereof when desired.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved valve apparatus and a method of operation thereof which is suitable for being spring loaded to provide a quick "on-off" feature for passage of medium therethrough.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved valve apparatus and a method of operation thereof having a ball headed member therein with an aperture passing therethrough for blocking off and allowing a passage of medium therethrough.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an improved valve apparatus and a method of operation thereof which can be easily and economically produced, yet sturdy in construction and highly efficient in operation.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an improved valve apparatus and a method of operation thereof which is constructed with simplicity, embodying simple removable parts, and therefore capable of being retailed for a low price, long-lasting in use, and convenient to handle and operate.